


In Lieu of Tea

by kamicchis



Category: THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, F/M, Female Anatomy, Fingerfucking, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamicchis/pseuds/kamicchis
Summary: Jiro doesn't have energy for much in the morning.





	In Lieu of Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginyuurei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginyuurei/gifts).



> Another gift work for ginyuurei [dabs]

_Bzzzzzt. Bzzt._

There it was. In pure muscle reflex, your arm lifted to reach for the source of the noise you dreaded so much. You turned off the alarm and sunk back into bed, sighing softly to yourself as you mourned for your past slumber. Perhaps you should have gone to bed sooner.

You felt something, someone, stir beside you. A long, tired groan had you smiling to yourself—that was exactly how you felt right now. You always felt bad when you had to work in the early morning. Even though the seeds of several warm beams of light peeked through the blinds, it was still early enough in the morning that you felt guilty disturbing the other who shared the bed with you. Jiro needed the extra rest, after all.

You made notion to get out of bed. You grabbed your phone in hand, telling yourself that you could do your morning twitter scroll while you waited for your tea to steep. Sticking your leg out from under the cool duvet, you gasped as you were soon locked in an embrace that prevented you from moving further than that.

“Jiro.” You murmured softly, smacking the large hand that settled on your soft tummy. His hands were hot. _He_ was hot, as he always got during the night. You felt his Jiro’s chest press up against your back. “Go back to sleep.”

“First alarm?” Jiro mumbled after a moment. His voice was hardly coherent, thick with sleep.

You nodded. That was the first in your series of several alarms, all spaced in five minute intervals. Sharing a bed with Jiro gave you extra motivation to get up after the first one, as you didn’t want to disturb him any further.

Jiro hummed, nestling his face against your neck. You shuddered at the feeling of his stubble brushing against you. It tickled, but pleasantly.

The feeling of his rough chin was replaced soon by his warm lips. He kissed your jaw, and the soft, sleepy exhale he let out had you shuddering as it ghosted over your ear.

“Came home late last night.” Jiro sighed, still tired. You couldn’t see him from this angle, but it was easy to tell he had yet to even open his eyes. “Did I wake you?”

“If you did, I don’t remember.” You reassured him gently. Soon, the hand that placed on your stomach was playing with the hem of your shirt. It only took moments, and his fingertips were splayed across the smooth skin of your tummy. You shuddered again, arching back into him slightly. “Jiro.” You whined. “I need to get up.”

“You still have fifteen minutes.” Jiro spoke softly. You jolted, his lips suddenly caught on your earlobe. You knew exactly where this was going--but you couldn’t bring yourself to complain. Perhaps you wouldn’t have the extra time to sit and enjoy your tea, but this would be enough to wake you up.

“Ho? Being still for me now...” He went on. You could feel the curve of his lips against your ear. Your gut tightened at the tone of his voice. “Hmm. Good girl.”

You were unsure of exactly what Jiro was going for, but you silently went along with it as his free hand slid down your thigh. His other hand, hooked underneath your torso and pushing your shirt up further and further, also had you pressed back against him in a way that made your heart pound. You felt impossibly small in his embrace.

It didn’t take long. Jiro knew he was short on time. His hand slid down your thigh and underneath, encouraging you to lift it up. You obeyed without a question, bending your knee and sliding your leg up. In the same movement you pushed the duvet off, shuddering as the cool morning air tickled the exposed skin of your stomach and arms.

Jiro hummed, sucking softly on the nape of your neck. It was tauntingly gentle—but any harsher and you knew there would be a mark there. Whenever you were caught in the moment, you wanted to throw your hands and tell him you didn’t care; that you wanted him to mark you all over. But both of you knew better than that at this point.

You caught your breath as Jiro pressed his hand between your thighs. While you were still clad in your loose pajama shorts and underwear, feeling the pressure of his hand was enough to send your gut churning with arousal. You wanted him to hurry up—Jiro would always take his time with this, then had the audacity to tease you about how worked up you had gotten

“ _Hurry._ ” You breathed, pushing your pelvis into his touch. Jiro hummed in amusement.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jiro mumbled. His fingers pushed past the fabric of your shorts with ease, then slowly past the elastic of your underwear. You inhaled sharply. Jiro’s fingertips pressed against you, and you sighed in immediate relief. He let out a faint, amorous chuckle. Slowly, his index finger worked against you with ease, impossibly slick, and your cheeks darkened upon realizing how such little teasing had effected you so greatly.

Jiro’s other hand was no stranger either, his nails dragging unabashedly across your ribs. He cupped you in his palm, surely thankful for easy access from your lack of a bra, and you gasped as the pad of his index finger circled against you. Whimpering, you instinctively rocked your hips down into his touch.

_Bzzzzzt. Bzzt._

Hearing your alarm go off again, you groaned. You still held your phone tight in your hand, and were quick to dismiss to the alarm reminder. Jiro took advantage of the sudden distraction, wiggling two fingers inside of you, earning a sharp moan and making him hum with satisfaction. His hands were big, and you were never so thankful for them than you were in this moment.

Jiro wasted no more time. He began to thrust them in and out, a desperate cry escaping you as he kissed your exposed shoulder. Your clothes were bunched and awkward, but you didn’t care. You reached down to pull the fabric of your shorts out of his way completely, and he thanked you with a particularly deep delve that made your eyes roll back.

His name was caught on your tongue, and you couldn’t help the series of moans that followed his quickened pace. His fingers plunged deep and impossibly fast. You were dizzy, and you were quickly approaching your peak. You wanted to slap his hand away and demand _more_ , but you knew that you’d definitely run late for work. You weren't sure if Jiro had the energy anyways.

But it didn’t take long. The pressure in your stomach was unbearable. Your toes curled, and you were unable to help the noises that escaped as Jiro coaxed you through your high. The way you bucked your hips was all too familiar to him, and he pressed loving kisses to your cheek and temple as you collapsed against him.

Slowly, Jiro withdrew his fingers. He wiped his hand on the sheets, making you scoff as he wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace. He kissed your neck again and you hummed in true contentment. Your breathing was labored, but you soon reached a gentle calm within his arms. Your eyes had closed again, and Jiro’s breathing grew deep. You wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the day curled up in bed with him like this.

_Bzzzzzt. Bzzt._

Groaning, you knew you had to get up for real this time.


End file.
